


Hobbits and Giants

by JaceDexter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Amusing, Crack, Crossover, Fluff, John is a hobbit, Well not really, dean is taller than sherlock, john is short, sam is a giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceDexter/pseuds/JaceDexter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crack fic about if Sam and Dean ever somehow met Sherlock and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbits and Giants

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this fic after I saw that post "If Dean is taller than Sherlock, how afraid of being stepped on by Sam is John?"

"Woah there little buddy!" Sam stabilised the short man he'd just walked into. Dean and Sam had just started investigating this small town where people were starting to die really weirdly and grossly. Some were found inside out, some were hollowed out completely. It was gross. 

The man gave an indignant huff, "Excuse me!" 

Dean gave an internal groan and looked towards his brother. Great, some pompous English guy, this could take hours.

"I'll have you know that I am a perfectly reasonable height you giant!" The man squarked, his arms even flapped. 

"Maybe for a hobbit," Dean muttered under his breath and looked away, running a hand over his face.

"I heard that! Now let me tell you-"

"John." A man appeared from nowhere in a large trench coat and a disinterested look on his face. He quickly surveyed Dean and Sam and returned his attention to his compatriate.

The man, John, seemingly not have heard the trenchcoat man was still on his rant. "-And it's tall people like you who cause all the world's problems-"

Sam gave Dean a "what-the-hell?" look and Dean just shrugged in response.

"John." The trenchcoat man repeated, less patiently but it was still unheard.

"-You think you are so mighty with your gianormous height but let me tell you-"

"John!" 

The short man finally heard his partner call his name and turned around, "What Sherlock?"

Sherlock shot a look towards Sam and Dean, "We need to leave now."

John furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at Sam and Dean. "Why?" 

"Observe John," Sherlock replied.

John turned to the brothers once more and properly took them in. After what only seemed like a couple of seconds, his eyes widened and glanced back at Sherlock in some sort of confirmation.

Sherlock nodded, "Yes, yes. Now we really must be leaving."

"Right." 

John turned and followed Sherlock, the brothers only catching some of the conversation.

"Not a serial killer then? Given hunters are here."

"No, it's not so we need to leave."

The brothers just frowned and looked questioningly at each other before shrugging it off.

It was hardly the weirdest part of their day.

**Author's Note:**

> So it turns out this wasn't as funny as I thought it was going to be. Sorry.


End file.
